We plan to examine the correlations between the gross survival rates for various chelate treatments of mice with acute mercuric chloride poisoning, as well as poisoning with organic mercurials, and other parameters indicative of recovery. These other parameters which we will examine are (1) gross and microscopic pathology of the kidney, liver, and brain, (2) urinary enzyme content (lactate dehydrogenase and alkaline phosphatase), (3) gross physiological parameters of kidney function (BUN and proteinuria), and (4) mercury contents of organs (kidney, liver, and other organs). On the basis of studies already carried out on the relationship of chelate structure to survival rates we have selected five novel structures for synthesis which should be at least as effective as any of the therapeutic agents presently available for mercury. Thse are 2,3-dimercaptopropionic acid, 2,3-dimercaptobutane-1,4-diol, 2,3-dimercaptobutanoic acid, 2-mercapto-3-amino succinic acid, and 3,4-dimercapto-2-aminobutyric acid. A search will be made for quantitative structure-activity correlations involving the various quantitative parameters which measure their therapeutic efficacy. We also plan to carry out studies searching for combinations of chelates which possess a synergistic activity because of variations in their tissue distribution.